Petunia Evan's Diary
by Beckham7
Summary: Life is not easy for Petunia Evans. She is becoming a teenager, she is constantly eclipsed by her 'perfect' sister (Lily), and she is convinced her parents prefer Lily.


July 15th, 1975  
  
Dear diary,  
  
I bought you today with money I stole from dad's wallet while he wasn't watching. I know it's not right but he would not have bought you for me if I had asked him. He is too busy spoiling Lily.  
  
As it is the first time I am writing on one of your beautiful pink pages, I think I should present myself to you.  
  
My name is Petunia Evans, but people tend to call me 'Gigi', short of 'Giraffe' because I have an unusually long neck. I hate it when people call me Gigi, but it's better than my real name. I hate my bloody name! Why did my parents call me Petunia? I mean, there are plenty of other pretty flower names, like Rose, or Margaret, or even Narcissa. Why did they have to chose 'Petunia'?  
  
I am tall. I have common brown eyes and plain dirty blonde hair. I am horribly skinny and I hate it. I'm twelve years old and I'll turn thirteen on the 24th of September, but I look like I'm ten. No boy has ever looked twice at me.  
  
I have a 'perfect' sister. Her name's Lily (my parents chose a prettier name for her, I'm sure they made it on purpose). She will turn twelve in a week and my parents spend all of their time preparing a huge birthday party for her. She is tall and slim. In other words, she was the perfect body. She has beautiful dark red hair. Her eyes are bright green, like my parents'. (Why couldn't I get their eyes too?) Her lips have a perfect shape. She looks like she's turning fourteen and not twelve at her next birthday. Strangers who see us together for the first time always think she's my older sister. How humiliating!  
  
Not that I'm jealous or anything.  
  
I am ten times better than my sister. I'm smarter. I got a 95% average in my report card (she only got 93.5%! What a loser!). In September I am starting my second year at St-Margaret's Institute for Young Girls. It is a private school, the best one in Little Whingings. I am the best student of my class. My parents are still looking for a secondary school for Lily. They are hesitating between St-Margaret's and Isaaac Newton High. A local school. Peuh! She'll probably go there with her mediocre marks.  
  
I hate my parents, I hate my sister, I hate my life, I hate everyone. I feel like I'm so superior that no one can understand me. My parents never take care of me. Okay, they buy me clothes, gadgets and other things, but as soon as perfect Lily turns up, they totally forget me. I mean, I'm the big one here! I'm the one who should get all of the attention. Mostly because I have better marks than my sister. Did I mention that she only got 93.5% in her report card?  
  
Before my little sister was born, life was perfect for me. On all the pictures of my family album I was a happy chubby baby. But when I was almost one, my mother got the perfect idea of giving birth to another girl. I wasn't good enough for her! Since then, on every pictures people see me as a grumpy skinny little girl eclipsed by her charming cute little sister. Hey! I was her first!  
  
I hear my parents running all over the house and Lily sobbing. They are probably looking for the invitation cards to send for her friends for her party. They won't find them. In burned them yesterday night, while my parents were reading a story to Lily in her bed. She is almost twelve, but because she's the small one they still spoil her and read her stories and sing her lullabies for her to fall asleep. When I was here age (less than a year ago) they didn't treat me like this! It's not fair!  
  
At school life isn't better. I'm glad we're in vacations. Even though I'm top student, I'm not very popular, mostly because of my appearance. They other girls are more *developed*. Let's just say that they look like real teenagers. They have big breasts (I don't have any, Lily has more than me!). And they always tease me because I still don't have my "monthly girl problem". Life isn't easy for me!  
  
My mom's calling me to help her find Lily's invitation cards. I think I'd better go. I'll try to look deceived when I won't be able to find them.  
  
I'll try to write soon. Petunia  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
Please review! 


End file.
